


The Question in Question

by anywayshowareyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, George's POV, M/M, Questioning, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, cutesy moments, dreamnotfound, kiss, mcyt - Freeform, sad boy hours, they meetup but like things happen....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywayshowareyou/pseuds/anywayshowareyou
Summary: George, Sapnap, and Dream finally meet up and go to a meetup with fans! They let fans ask questions, and when a certain fan asks about sexuality things get a bit confusing for two members of the trio. But, when you discover something new about yourself, you may end up pushing those you love away even if you don't mean to. And who knew that while one has a small crush, the other is head over heels in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	The Question in Question

**Author's Note:**

> peek notes of the ends please, and thank you :)

Eat. Minecraft. Coding. Sleep. That’s all I did on repeat for who knows how long. Of course, we’d planned on meeting up with fans at some point during our careers but when Dream dropped those words while we were talking after recording, my heart dropped.

“So, I was thinking you guys could fly out next week, and then about 2 days after you land we do the meetup? We can always schedule it later if one of you has plans, of course.” The excitement in Dream’s voice was evident. He’d been planning a meetup for forever and had freaked out when finally the pandemic was over.

“Yeah man, I’m not busy for like months,” Sapnap paused, letting out a loud yawn, “well until college starts back up. Anyways, George, you got anything planned?”

“Yea, George you were pretty quiet all of today. Like I might have to edit in you talking to the video so you seem alive” Dream was concerned, of course, he was. My best friends always notice when I’m off my normal mood.

“I’m fine.” In reality, I wasn’t. The video we’d just recorded was this: Sapnap and I had our face cams rolling, while Dream was in a discord call with us. He then turned on his camera and his face revealed to mostly me, seeing as Sap had seen his face before. Now, let me just say this. I’m straight. I’ve been with multiple girls and even slept with them. But holy shit. Dream is genuinely hot, and he may have made me feel way different than I ever felt with said girls. He has dirty blonde hair, that's the perfect amount of waves. God, I want to run my hair through it. Oh shit, moving on. His eyes looked golden to me, but I’m assuming they’re a light green-based off on what Dream, Sapnap, and the fans have said. He had some freckles, none too apparent but if you look closely you can see them-

“GEORGE! Jesus man, you are out of it. Are you good for next week?” Oh, man. Dream was pissed about my spacing out, I mean he’s the one to blame for being hot. Wait, no. 

“Yes, yes. I’m all set for next week. I'm sorry for spacing out too, in all honesty, I haven't been sleeping well so that might just be what’s messing me up lately” I was giving excuses. The whole time that I couldn’t sleep was because I’d been thinking about Dream. God. I hate him. He wiggled his way into my brain and won’t leave.

“Hm. Alright. I’ve got to go though, love you both!” Sapnap of course mimed kissing noises as he disconnected from the call. Leaving me and Dream alone.

“George. What is actually throwing you off? I know it's not a sleep issue.” I am fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i tweeted out my original plot/idea of this story and i got told to post it here when i wrote it (i almost put write there lol) anyways i want to set a few boundaries just in case !   
> 1\. i kinda want this to stay on the downlow & not read by ccs so don't tell them!  
> 2\. if you're going to comment don't be rude! just happy things :)  
> 3\. please enjoy this story!!!


End file.
